One Piece Scripts
by ComicCreator And PBJ Bri
Summary: i'm not good at summaries! Some of these Ideas come from outta no where.. so don't ask...Just don't sue or shoot me. Details Inside
1. Authors Note

Authors Note!!!!!

These scripts Is By ComicCreator

---------

Disclaimer: No i don't own:

-One Piece

-Family Guy

-Naruto

-And other

-------------

I will take requests for Scripts if you want to Request for a Script leave me a PM...and No Yaoi or Yuri Requests...only if it is only for Pure fun kk? - i'll be watching you peoples.

oh and everyone remeber to listen to Numa Numa (English Version) and Listen to the New Numa Numa!!!! Go Fans!

-----------

you can Request Musical Scripts But it will SUCK!

You can Request Crossover Scritps which i'm pretty good at...

You can request any kind of Script i guess...hehe

---------------------

I get insperation from...My Friends, My Head, and Luffys Love for Meat!

I'll also make Thank you pages for my friends to thank them for ideas! -Bows- Thank you Friends!

-------------------


	2. Mysteries, Meat, Mayem, and PEPPERMINTS?

One piece Script #1

Characters

Shop Keeper

Luffy

Sanji

Zoro

-----------------------------

Scene: Investigation Sight

Sanji: so what do we have here?

Shop keeper: well when i came back to my shop all the meat was gone... I saw the suspect though

Zoro: what did the suspect look like?

Shop Keeper: i don't know... It was too dark to see

Luffy: Did the meat taste like PEPPERMINT?

Shop Keeper: yeah how did you know?

Sanji & Zoro: LUFFY!

* * *

A/N: hey this is ComicCreator! hope you like this script...Some may not be funny but at least i tried! hehe. I will put Long ass Authors Notes at the bottom of every script i make to make the page longer! I like to write very long! I will tell you how the hell i came up for the ideas for these scripts.

This idea came from one of my RPs i do with a friend. I was talking about something with peppermint! So i decied that Luffy should have had something to do with meat and peppermints!

---------------

I will also write down what is happening where i am right now.

ComicCreator's Life Right Now: I'm watching Bleach on Adultswim, and my mom is also listening to loud music. The time here is 3:03 AM. Why am i up this late? Because i got bored. Now it fucking hot! The whole time i've been on the computer i've been sweating my head off.

My sisters feet are also in the way and are scratching me which is very annoying - GRRR. This is why you shouldn't use a bed for a chair O-O. I just felt a nice soothing Breeze

My right arrow key is being stupid! It won't let me move right so i ahve to use the number key pad arrows! this pisses me off!

Now its 3:08..so you don't want to listen anymore just enjoy the scripts!!!

ComicCreator Out! (Just leave a review if i made Spelling or Grammer errors!) (Probably a million Grammer Errors BEWARE!)


	3. Swords and teh Fish

One Piece Skit #2

Zoro

Luffy

Sanji

-----------------------

Scene: In Boys Quarters

Zoro: Oi, Luffy! Where are my swords?!

Luffy: -Shrugs-

Zoro: -looks around ship-

Sanji: - in kitchen- Marimo's Swords are perfect for cutting fish -Smiles and laughs-

------------

ComicCreator: hello! i got this idea form COMPLETLEY No where. and forget the life thing O-o seems too much work to write down your life in 2 minutes. Oh Scary.

Theses scripts may be short but they are still Funny! (i hope O-O)


	4. Yeah Kinda Weird

One Piece Skit #3

Nami

Robin

Sanji

Luffy

Zoro

------------------------------

Scene: In girls quarters

Nami: Robin did you borrow one of my outfits?

Robin: no...why?

Nami: i'm missing one...

-Out on Deck-

Sanji: I feel good! -wearing Nami's outfit-

Luffy: do you feel like a woman yet? -watching Sanji-

Sanji: -shakes head- It feels the same as wearing my own clothes but i feel a breeze...besides that, whats the Difference?!

Luffy/Zoro: -Shrugs-

Zoro: just go with your feelings, dress in drag and do the hula...

* * *

At one time you all thought of this before! MUAHAHAHA

Luffy: No we didn't...

ComicCreaotr: Lie to me and you get to see my fist in your eye

Zoro: don't have to be harsh about i-

ComicCreator: stuffs potatoe in Zoro's Mouth Okay that takes care of that...

more are coming once i put a Authors Note on them! which will be a awhile -


	5. Wizard Of Oz! One Piece Style

One Piece Skit #4

Characters

Nami...Main

Chopper...Dog

Luffy...Scarecrow

Zoro...Tin Man

Usopp...Lion

Gold Roger...Wizard

------------------------

Scene: Wizard of OZ

Nami: Hello i'm Nami!

Chopper: Bark...Bark -thinking- Who wrote this Script?!

Nami: oh Chopper!

Chopper: -sweatdrop- Bark...bark

-Nami and Chopper walk and come across a scarecrow-

Luffy: Help! These crows won't go away!

Nami: C'mon lets help him Chopper!

Chopper: Bark! -Helps Nami shoo away the Crows-

Luffy: Ah. Thanks! Get me off this wooden plank Please!

Nami: -nods-

-Nami gets him down-

Luffy: i'm Luffy The scarecrow! where are you going?

Nami: we are going to the Wizard of Oz so i can go back home!

Luffy: can i come with you? i need a brain!

Nami: of course!

-Nami, Chopper, and Luffy walk down the yellow brick road and they seem to see a Tin man-

Zoro: Mfft...Pfft...grrft

Nami: whats that? -puts ear near Tin Man's mouth-

Zoro: gffet mfffy offil cftpan

Luffy: i think he said Get My Oil Can!

Chopper: Bark!

Nami: -turns around and sees a oil can-

Luffy: right there!

Nami: -takes it and oils the Tin Man's Mouth-

Zoro: about time someone understanded me!

Luffy: Oh well...

Nami: Your lucky we even came!

Zoro: where are you guys going?

Luffy: we are following the Yellow Brick Road to the wizard of OZ!

Zoro: i have to come i need a heart

Chopper: BARK BARK!

Nami: yeah you sure do!

Zoro: Shut up!

Luffy: well lets go!

Chopper: -Starts running-

-They soon enter a forest and they start to hear scary noises-

Nami: oh no! we are in a dark place!

Luffy: there could be Lions

Zoro: there could be Tigers -Thinking- I want to know WHO WROTE THIS!

Nami: there could be Bears!

Nami/Luffy/Zoro: Lions Tigers and Bears!

Luffy: -Thinking- This is Fun!

Nami: -Thinking- This is Embarrasing!

Zoro: -Thinking- Okay where is the author? I have a bullet with her Name on It

-A loin jumps out in front of them-

Usopp: - takes Chopper and Runs from them-

Nami: come Back here now!

Usopp: She is coming! -Runs around tree-

Nami: Give me back Chopper!

Usopp: -hands her Chopper- Just don't hurt me!

Luffy: we won't hurt you!

Zoro: don't be such a Scardey cat

Usopp: where are you guys going?

Nami: we are going to the Wizard of OZ!

Usopp: can i come? I need to get Courage!

Luffy: Of course you can!

Nami: lets go!

Chopper: Woof...-Thinking- this is such a waste of Mine and everybody elses time

Zoro: whatever... -walks with the rest of the gang-

-They soon get to Emerald City-

Nami: there is the door! lets see if they will let us in!

Luffy: i can't wait to get a brain!

Usopp: Courage!

Zoro: a heart...

Nami: A Home!

-Nami knocks on the door-

Guy: Who goes there?

Nami: I'm nami and my friends want something from the Wizard!

Guy: The Wizard!? You can't see him! Even I can't see him!

Luffy: Please sir! I need a brain!

Usopp: i need Courage!

Zoro: and i need a heart...

Chopper: ARF!

Nami: and i also need a home!

Guy: well too bad! -slams eyedoor-

Nami: -starts to cry- I'm never going to make it home!

Guy: -opens eyedoor- I guess i can let you see him.

-They all cheer and later get to the Wizard-

Gold Roger: I'M THE GREAT WIZARD!

Nami: Wizard I need to go back home!

Luffy: and i need a Brain!

Usopp: i need Courage!

Zoro: and i need a Heart

Gold Roger: YOU CAME HERE FOR NO REASON!

Luffy: yeah we did you are just weird

Zoro: Old Man

Nami: Baka

Chopper: runs to a curtain and opens it

Gold Rodger: IGNORE THE GUY BEHIND THE CURTAIN!

Nami: like we can ignore him YOUR RIGHT THERE SO COUGH UP THE STUFF!

Gold Roger: Fine... -walks up to them-

Luffy: i need a brain!

Gold Roger: -brings out a diploma out of his coat- Here you go now you are a college graduate!

Luffy: yes! i have a brain!...No wait its a piece of paper!

Usopp: i need Courage!

Gold Roger: -Give Usopp a metal- Here you go it shows you are very brave!

Usopp: -Dances around with Luffy-

Zoro: i need a heart

Gold Rodger: you've had a heart all the time just your not using it too well...So here is a heart watch

Zoro: so i've had a heart the whole time... Like i care -Rolls eyes-

Nami: i must go back to Kansas! I want to go Home!

Gold Roger: you've had the power to go home all along!

Nami: Wait WHAT?!?!?!

Gold Roger: -points at her feet where the ruby slippers were-

Nami: WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME!!!!!!

Gold Roger: tap them together 3 times saying " There is no place like home"

Nami: -Says " There is no place like home" 3 times and soon wakes up on a bed-

Chopper: -Sleeping on her bed-

Nami: -Shrugs- what a weird dream


	6. NarutoOne Piece CROSSOVER

One Piece Skit #5

Characters

Sanji...Naruto

Zoro...Sasuke with Green Hair

Nami...Sakura with orange hair

Luffy...Kiba

Chopper...Akumaru

Usopp...Kakashi

Mr. 1...Neji

Miss. New Years Eve...TenTen

Mr.2...Rock Lee

---------------------

Scene: Konoha Villiage

-On a mission-

Sanji: so whats the mission Kakashi?

Usopp: the mission is to get me a cady bar at the Sand Village!

Zoro: Thats it?

Nami: you don't want milk or something?

Usopp: no i'm fine...just a candy Bar. You guys will have someone join in on the mission.

Sanji: who is it?!

Usopp: Luffy and his puppy Chopper

Luffy: -Waves- Hey Guys!

Chopper: Bark!

Zoro: lets just go!

Nami: i agree with Zoro lets go...

-They all walk on a path that had a sign that said "Sand Village This Way!"-

Luffy: this is pretty easy! -puts hands behind head-

Nami/Zoro: WHY SAY THAT NOW?!

-Mr. 2, Mr. 1 , and Miss. New Years eve Hop down from a tree-

Mr. 1: you can not pass!

Mr. 2: this is our territory!

Sanji: TO BAD!

Zoro: we'll get Past!

Nami: -Inner Nami- PUNCH THEM!!!

Miss.New Years Eve: then don't Stall!

-They fight Rubber Ducks go flying-

-Mr. 1, Mr.2, and Miss New Years Eve are laying on the gorund while their eyes have Dizzy signs-

Luffy: about time...

Chopper: woof!

Zoro: -Growls- Your not any help

Nami: oh Zoro-Chan! Come On lets leave these losers!

Zoro: -Glares at her- no we have to stay with them

Nami: -Sighs- Fine...

Sanji: we have to get to that Candy Bar! Usopp's Orders!

Luffy: -Sniffs- I smell Something...

Chopper: -Starts to growl-

-Then a Lolipop comes rolling at them-

Luffy: IS THIS THE SAND VILLAGE OR CANDY LAND?!

Chopper: BARK!!!

Nami: STOP WITH THE STUPID PUNS!!

Zoro: YOU MORON!

Sanji: EAT IT!

Luffy: Its too big you flunk Ninja!

Sanji: SHUT UP HOUND BOY!

Chopper: bites Sanji

Luffy: laughs

-They soon end up in Sand Village-

-They get to Vending Machine!-

Musical!

Sanji: The Vending Machine!

Nami: it is where you get your Snacks!

Zoro: when you try and get them you might end up dead!

Luffy: This Musical Sucks!

Chopper: WOOF WOOF!

-This Musical is Brought to you by INU!-

Nami: you had to ruin it Luffy!

Luffy: it did suck! Since Sanji started it!

Zoro: shut up guys

Sanji: i'm not a bad singer!

Luffy: you hit a sour note!

Nami: -inner Nami- NO ONE CARES!

-They keep aguring while Chopper get the Chocolate Bar and brings it to Usopp and becomes the Greatest Ninja ever-


	7. Family GuyOne Piece CROSSOVER

One Piece Script #6

Characters

Luffy...Peter

Kelsey...Lois

Nami...Meg

Sanji...Stewie

Zoro...Tom Tucker

Chopper...Brian

----------------------------------------------

Scene: Griffins House

Time: 12:00 am

Luffy: I'AM BOOOOOOOOOORED

Kelsey: then go to sleep...

Luffy: -Tries to turn on TV- Why won't the TV turn on?!

Kelsey: the remote doesn't have any batteries

Luffy: -Gasp!- How will the TV turn on then?!

Kelsey: turn it on by walking up to it and pressing the ON button...

Luffy: Fine...-Gets up and takes two steps and falls down on knees- TOO TIRING!

Kelsey: you just took two steps!

Sanji: -Comes in with his Teddy Bear- WHAT WITH ALL THE NOISE?!

Kelsey: -looks at Sanji- Oh Sorry Sanji...did we wake you up?

Sanji: -sarcastic- Oh of course not Kelsey

Chopper: -Comes in with his drink- At least it wasn't as bad as last time...

-Flashback-

Kelsey: -Come home with Luffy- Kids! We are ho- Oh MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT?!

Sanji: -Comes into living room- SHUT Y- AHHHH! MY EYES!

-Crocodile playing DDR-

Luffy: He is Terrible!

Nami: Dad! Mom! He has been here over 2 hours playing the same song over and over!

Luffy: it doesn't seem like it!

-End of Flashback-

-At dinner-

Kelsey: Nami Eat your veggatables

Luffy: -Pulls out gun- Eat them now Nami!

Nami: -eyes widen-

Kelsey: Luffy for the 500th time no guns at the table

Sanji: -in High chair- this is as violent when i wanted my teddy bear back..

-Flashback-

Sanji: Where's Rupert!?

Chopper: Check the toy box -Reading newspaper-

Sanji: -Pulls out Bazooka- Okay hand him over

Chopper: Whoa! I didn't Take your Stupid Bear!

Sanji: -Squints eyes- GIVE ME RUPERT!

Chopper: I DON'T HAVE HIM!

Sanji: -Pulls out another Bazooka- I WILL SHOOT!

Kelsey: Oh Sanji I have your Teddy Bear

Sanji: -Drops Bazookas- -Smiles- RUPERT!

-End of Flashback-

-Evening Kelsey and luffy are about to go back to bed-

Sanji: MOMMY! Mommy. Mommy. Mommy. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Kelsey. Kelsey. Kelsey. Kelsey. Mommy. Mommy. Mommy. Mommy. MOTHER

Kelsey: WHAT SANJI?!

Sanji: I want Pie!

Kelsey: -Groans and gets up and makes the pie-

Sanji: oops nevermind! i'am not hungry!

Kelsey: -Grabs a spoon and starts to bend it-

Sanji: -Comes back in- I'm hungry again!

Kelsey: then have the pie -Smiles-

Sanji: -Shakes head- Pie is too cold i want a warm pie

Kelsey: then microwave it!

Sanji: it might burn!

Kelsey: -Growls before making a new one-

Sanji: i'm too tired to eat, Night Kelsey

Kelsey: -Breaks spoon in half- ARGH!


	8. Teh Evil SandBag

One Piece Script #7

Charaters

Usopp

Zoro

Chopper

-----------------------------------------------

Scene: Deck of the Going Merry

Usopp: time to test my strength!

-usopp Tries to lift a bag of sand-

Usopp: I can do it!

Zoro: -Comes walking and takes the bag of sand with ease- Thanks Usopp -Walks away right after taking the bag of Sand-

Usopp: -Sitting on knees and hands- Oh dang it!

-Later that day he got another Sandbag-

Usopp: okay lets do this again!

-Tries to Lift it again-

Usopp: C'mon!

Chopper: -comes running and grabs sandbag with ease while still in tiny form and keeps running- Thanks Usopp!

Usopp: -Eyes widened and jaw drops to ground-


	9. Get a Bite outta This

One Piece Script #8

Characters

Crocodile

Tim

Paul

Doug

---------------------------------------------------

Scene: Class Room

Crocodile: Hello my name is Crocodile and i have a hook hand-

Tim: its hooky!

Crocodile: Hup! don't start with me Tim! don't get on my bad side!

Tim: so?

Crocodile: No! -points at him- Don't say anything else!

Tim: What-

Crocodile: what did i just say?

Tim: -Growls-

Crocodile: well anyw-

Paul: -Making faces at Crocodile-

Crocodile: Stop that Paul!

Paul: -Still making faces

Crocodile: -talking a little faster- I'm new to this part of to-

Doug: wait too fast!

Crocodile: Don't you get on my-

Paul: -Still making faces-

Crocodile: -Slumps back into Chair-


	10. True Love

One Piece Script #9

Charaters

Luffy

Kelsey...Fan Girl (Me) (forgot to say that in the Family GuyOne Piece CROSSOVER)

----------------------------------------

Scene: In Galley of Going Merry

Luffy: Kelsey, I must tell you something

Kelsey: Yes Luffy?

Luffy: I Love...

Kelsey: -Eyes sparkle-

Luffy: . . .Meat

Kelsey: . . . -Animefalls-

Luffy: -grinning widely-


	11. PokemonOne Piece CROSSOVER

One Piece Script #10

Characters

Luffy...Ash

Kelsey...Misty

Sanji...Brock

Chopper...Pikachu

----------------------------

Scene: Grassy plain having a picnic

Luffy: -Dancing with Chopper-

Kelsey: will you guys just sit down?

Luffy: But i got a gym badge...this is Traditional

Sanji: nods I'll just agree to that and ignore you...-eats rice ball-

Luffy: -Does the Cha Cha-

Kelsey: this is just messed up...

Sanji: he won't stop his dancing

Chopper: P-P-Pikachu!

Luffy: Continue dancing Buddy!

Kelsey: it would be surprising if he was electricuted right now...

Chopper: -Smiles cutely and shocks Luffy-

Kelsey: -continues to eat-

Luffy: -Laying on Ground twitching- Great now i'm Hungry...

Sanji/Kelsey: -animefalls-


	12. Muhahaha Randomness

One Piece Script #11

Characters

Luffy

Kiba

Sasuke

Nami

Chopper

Zoro

Sanji

Pickle

---------------------------------

Scene: The Going Merry's Galley

Nami: -Sitting at Table-

Chopper: -Comes into galley- NAMI! KISS ME!

Nami: -Pushes map stuff off of table- I'VE BEEN WAITING! -Kisses Chopper-

Sanji: -Burstes into room- CHOPPER HOW DARE U KISS NAMI YOU'RE MINE -Grabs Chopper and kisses him-  
Zoro: -Walks in- Sanji i thought i was yours -Cries-  
Sanji: Zoro i was never yours i was just trying to get Chopper jealous

Luffy: Am i the only sane one here?  
Sasuke and Kiba: We're sane too...

Pickle: -Points evily at self-


	13. Straw Hats On Holiday

One Piece Script #12

By: ComicCreator

Request!

Characters

Luffy

Nami

Zoro

Usopp

Sanji

Chopper

Robin

Kelsey

-----------------------------

Scene: Beach

Luffy: -Sitting on lawn chair with sunglasses on-

Nami: Luffy I have some very stern words for you! -Nami then starts to ramble on and ON-

Zoro: -Falls asleep on the sand-

Usopp: -building sand castle with Chopper-

Robin: -Reading a book-

Sanji: -Trying to kick Zoro awake-

Nami: -Finally stops her rambling- Did you get all that Luffy?

Luffy: -Doesn't answer-

Nami: Luffy!

Luffy: -Still doesn't answer-

Nami: -Takes his sunglasses off-

Luffy: -Sleeping-

Nami: -Jaw drops and gets a ton of angermarks- LUFFY! YOU IDIOT! -Punches him-

Zoro: -Wakes up from the noise- whats going on?!

Sanji: -still kicking Zoro-

Usopp: -Laughing-

Chopper: -stares-

Luffy: -rubbing head- ouch.. you suck..

Robin: -Closes book and sighs at the situation-

Kelsey: -Sweatdrops- Uh..Lets redo this!

------------------------------------------------------------

Kesley: -sitting in director chair- Take Two!

Scene: Beach -Take Two-

Luffy: -Sitting in Lawn Chair-

Nami: Luffy I have to tell you something...

Luffy: -Hides magazine- GO AWAY!

Nami: -Raises eyebrow- o..o..okay?

Zoro: -looks at Luffy- Idiot

Sanji: -Keeps kicking Zoro-

Zoro: whats with you kicking me?

Sanji: -eye is completly white and has Brain Slug on head- (If any of you watch futurama! hehe Brain Slug)

Usopp: Lets play tag!

Luffy: I'm In!

Chopper: Me too!

Sanji: before you all go...put on a brain Slug

Luffy: Okay! . . . Wait a minute O-O. . . RUN FROM SANJI! -They all hide in the trees-

Kelsey: -Slaps forehead- That was even more scarier...

Luffy: Not like we care!

Kelsey: we have Viewers!

Usopp: Just keep Sanji Away!

Kelsey: sighs and takes the brain Slug off of Sanji-

Sanji: where am i? i swear i was in the kitchen...

Zoro: We are having a vacation

Nami: but now its ended

Sanji: AWWWW MAN!

----------------------------------

ComicCreator: hehe... i hope you liked that O-o MORE COMING SOON! Keep the requests coming!

I'll make a part two if you want a Part two for this particular script or any other script here so far!

Requested By: Oni Giri Slash (Thanks for Requesting!)


	14. The Problem With Zoro's Webcam

One Piece Script #13

Characters

Zoro

Webcam

Sanji (Somewhat)

--------------------------

Zoro: -Gets to his room in his boxers-

Webcam: -Turns on-

Zoro: My Kitten, My kitty Cat.

When shes content she purrs she thinks the house is hers.

but you won't like her when shes angry. no you won't like her when she is angry.

Webcam: -Gets all of the footage and sends it to his friends-

Zoro: -Keeps singing and dancing-

-Then a IM appears on his computer-

BlondBoy123: WTF?! why did you send me THAT?

SwordFighter60: What did i send you?

-Sanji Sends it back to him-

Zoro: -Watches it and passes out-

--------------------------------------------------------

Song: Kitten is Angry -Lemon Demon

Thats the song i used for this script...

More coming! Wooo! hehe


	15. Zoro's Pretty Fly For a Rabbi Musical xD

One Piece Script #14

Characters

Luffy

Kelsey

Zoro

Leah (Friend of Mine)

Inu (Other friend of mine)

Sanji

-----------------------------------

Musical ( Pretty Fly For a Rabbi) (Listening to the Music might help, you don't have to but it might help a bit LOL xD)

Luffy: Veren zol fun dir a blintsa

Leah: How ya doin' Zoro?

Zoro:Oy vey, oy vey

Kelsey: How ya doin' Zoro?

Zoro: Oy vey, oy vey

Inu: How ya doin' Zoro?

Zoro: Oy vey, oy vey

Zoro: And all the goyim say I'm pretty fly for a rabbi

Sanji: Meccha leccha hi, meccha hiney hiney ho

Luffy: Our temple's had a fair share of rabbis in the past  
But most of 'em were nudniks and none of 'em would last  
But our new guy's real kosher, I think he'll do the trick  
I tell ya, he's to dies for - he really knows his shtick

Sanji/Luffy: So how's by you? Have you seen this Jew?  
Reads the Torah, does his own accounting too

Workin' like a dog at the synagogue  
He's there all day, he's there all day  
Just say "Vay iz mir!" and he'll kick into gear  
He'll bring you lots of cheer and maybe bagels with some shmeer

Sanji: Just grab your yarmulka and  
Hey! Hey! Do that Hebrew thing!

Leah: How ya doin' Zoro?

Zoro: Oy vey, oy vey

Kelsey: How ya doin' Zoro?

Zoro: Oy vey, oy vey

Inu: How ya doin' Zoro?

Zoro: Oy vey, oy vey

Zoro: And all the goyim say I'm pretty fly

Leah/Kelsey/Inu: For a rabbi

Luffy: He shops at discount stores, not just any will sufice  
He has to find a bargain 'cause he won't pay retail price  
He never acts meshugga and he's hardly a schlemiel  
But if you wanna haggle, oy, he'll make you such a deal!

Luffy/Sanji: People used to scoff, now they say "Mazel tov!"  
He's such a macher 'cause he worked his tuchis off  
Yeah, he keeps his cool and teaches shul  
What's not to like? What's not to like?

On high holy days, you know he prays and prays  
And he never eats pastrami on white breath with mayonnaise  
Sanji: Put on your yarmulka and  
Hey! Hey! Do that Hebrew thing!

Luffy: When he's doing a Bar Mitzvah, now that you shouldn't miss  
He'll always shlep on down for a wedding or a briss  
They say he's got a lot of chutzpah, he's really quite hhhhhip  
The parents pay the moyl and he gets to keep the tip

Leah: How ya doin' Zoro?

Zoro:Oy vey, oy vey

Kelsey: How ya doin' Zoro?

Zoro: Oy vey, oy vey

Inu: How ya doin' Zoro?

Zoro: Oy vey, oy vey

Sanji: Meccha leccha hi, meccha meccha cholly ho

Luffy/Sanji: He's doin' well, I gotta kvell  
The yentas love him, even shicksas think he's swell  
Show up at his home, he says "Shalom"  
And "Have some cake - you want some cake?"  
Yah, he calls the shots, we really love him lots  
Oy gevalt, I'm so ferklempt that I could plotz

Sanji/Luffy: So grab your yarmulka

Sanji: The one you got for Chanukah

Luffy: Let's put on our yarmulkas and  
Hey! Hey! Do that Hebrew thing!

----------------------

ComicCreator: O-O omg this so doesn't fit Zoro.

Zoro: oh you finally Noticed?!

ComicCreator: it was a good idea at the time...O.O

Zoro: I don't Pray! SO GET BACK HERE!

ComicCreator: -Runs around away from Zoro-

---------

Song: Pretty Fly for a Rabbi - Weird Al Yankovic

Idea: Out of No where...Don't kill me O.O (Just had to do it. No Sueing me!)


End file.
